


Delibub the Broken Cat

by MJ1999



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Abandonment, Infertility, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1999/pseuds/MJ1999
Summary: This is just a little poem I wrote for my Cats the musical OC, Delibub, in the style of TS Eliot's "Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats". It's Delibub's plea to Old Deuteronomy to make her the Jellicle choice.
Kudos: 3





	Delibub the Broken Cat

Delibub is a cat with a bright red coat

In her time, her breed would be worth a fair groat

But her beauty is not of what has been spoken

For little Delibub is, unfortunately, broken

A coat of thick, silky fur

Proudly belongs to her

If you spot her down the road, she will bring

Paws soft as pussywillows in spring

But underneath her striking exterior

Delibub feels, sadly, inferior

Her paws, as soft as they may be

Have been plucked bare to the nth degree

She has no claws

On her fluffy paws

No means of which to fight

If the need rose to protect herself

It would certainly be a fright

Delibub the broken cat

Lived a spoiled life

Until the day that she matured

Then with trouble, she was rife

Delibub the broken cat

Was thrust out to the street

With no way to defend herself

No claws upon her feet

Delibub the broken cat holds dear but just one dream

However, in her place, forlorn as it may seem

She wants to find another

And someday be a mother

She wants to have her own

And raise them till they’re grown

But Delibub the broken cat

Is barren and infecund

Delibub the broken cat

Was left out in the cold

And although it’s true that she is free

She can’t grow a family tree

Delibub the broken cat

Wishes to belong

But her only hope is for rebirth

So, please

Hear her song


End file.
